


Relax

by QueenFanFreddie



Category: MIKA (Musician) RPF
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, The Voice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 19:59:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17587415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenFanFreddie/pseuds/QueenFanFreddie
Summary: They are getting ready to film The Voice, but Mika’s gotten himself distracted in his dressing room.





	Relax

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! The Mika tag on ao3 rarely gets updated, so here is my contribution to it.

Mika sprawled out across a sofa and rest his hands behind his head, watching Andy struggle with a game on his iPhone. 

The sound of the losing music was heard, and Andy threw his phone down on the table with a scowl. 

“Did you lose?” Mika asked, more to torment Andy then anything else. 

Andy didn’t reply verbally, just made a huffy sniff which Mika thought was sort of adorable and sort of funny at the same time. 

Andys pouting didn’t last long. After only a few moments, he stretched out like a cat, feet dangling over the arm of the armchair he was laying in. He nearly kicked a lamp off the table next to the chair when he straightened his legs out. 

He then turned and curled up in a ball in the chair, head resting on the arm, looking over at Mika with a soft smile. 

“How do you think filming is gonna go today?” He asked. 

“I’m a bit nervous actually. My strategy is a little bit risky. I don’t want to let my contestants down.” Mika responded, running his hands through his messy curls, messing them up even more. 

“You’re a fantastic coach. Everything will go perfectly. Your contestants look up to you so much because they know that you want the best for them and won’t let them down.” Andy responded calmly. 

Mika was still feeling quite tense and nervous. He tapped his feet together in agitation. 

“I hope it will.” He worried his lip a bit.

“Mika, calm down. You’re so tense.” 

Mika continued his feet tapping. “I just really want this to go well.” 

“It will. It will go even better if you’re more relaxed. I can help relax you.” 

“How?” Mika asked. 

Andy smiled and climbed up from his chair. He held out a hand for Mika, who grabbed a hold of it and stood up. Then, Andy pushed Mika gently back against the wall and sunk down to his knees. 

“Andy, this wall connects ours with Florent Pagnys room. They’ aren’t sound proof.”

“You’ll just have to be extra quiet then, won’t you?” Andy muttered, before gently stroking Mika’s half hard cock through his jeans. 

Mika let out a huff of air at the sensation. Andy grinned and repeated the action until Mika’s dick was fully hard. 

Andy flicked open the button at Mika’s fly and pulled down the zipper. Mika eases his hips forward a little to help him pull the tight jeans off his hips. 

Andy only pulled them down to his knees, before focusing on Mika’s boxers. They were stretched tightly over Mika’s erection. When Andy looked up, he saw Mika looking back down at him, his eyes slightly clouded with desire. He decided to just go for it. 

Without warning, Andy begin to mouth up and down Mika’s dick through his boxers. Mika huffed a little and thread his hands through Andys hair, holding him there. 

When Andy pulled away, the front of the boxers were wet with saliva, a little bit uncomfortable, so Andy finally pulled the boxers down. 

Mika groaned a little in relief. Andy smiled and rubbed his thumbs in circles on Mika’s hips, before dotting kisses up Mika’s thigh, narrowly avoiding the place where Mika wanted him the most, and sucking a hickey onto his hip. 

Mika bucked his hips forward. 

“Andy please” he muttered. 

“What do you want me to do?” Andy asked sucking another hickey, this time into Mika’s thigh. 

“Please stop teasing me. I need you” Mika muttered. 

Andy grinned. “Tell me what you want me to do to you.” Mika could feel Andys beard tickling against the inside of his thighs. 

“I want your mouth on me. Please. I need it so much” 

Andy smiled and finally took Mika’s cock into his mouth. He gently sucked on the head, causing Mika’s head to fall back against the wall, his eyes to flutter shut. Andy felt that hand in his hair again, so slowly begun to take Mika’s cock into his mouth, a centimetre at a time. 

When he was about halfway down, he begun to hum a little bit, causing Mika to cut back a cry. 

Mika bit down onto his hand as Andy begun to gently stroke what he couldn’t fit into his mouth. 

Andy could tell when Mika was close. The little high pitched whines generally gave it away. The way Mika couldn’t stop himself from thrusting his hips forward a little to chase his orgasm. 

Andy grabbed hold of Mika’s hips to stop him from thrusting and choking him, then looked up. His eyes met Mika’s lust clouded ones. It was this eye contact that was finally Mika’s undoing. He finally came with a groan, releasing into Andys mouth. Andy swallowed it, before standing up and kissing Mika deeply. Mika couldn’t taste himself on Andys tongue. 

“Feeling more relaxed now?” Andy muttered. Mika nodded.

“What about you?” Mika glanced down at Andys cock, still hard in his pants. 

“That can wait until we get home. Give you something to look forward to.” Andy kissed Mika again. 

“I can’t wait”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I’m still pretty new at writing smut so please be friendly!


End file.
